


Stepping Stones

by Luddleston



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori goes to Nagisa to ask for some romantic advice. Nagisa is more than happy to oblige. (Basically, Nagisa teaches Nitori how to French kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret OTP and it has no fics and so I came up with this idea and wrote a thing dang it.

Nagisa never thought he’d find himself in this position, and he had to admit, he was loving it. Ai was standing in front of him, his face bright red and his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his uniform as he waited for Nagisa to respond to his request. Oh, and the request? It was a doozy. Nagisa had expected a question about swimming when Ai asked if they could meet up in his dorm, but this was far from it. 

“So... um... will you? Teach me?” 

Apparently, word had gotten out that Nagisa had made out with that one guy at that one party that one time, and sweet, innocent little Aiichirou Nitori had come to him, asking if _Nagisa_ could teach him how to kiss. 

He would have burst out laughing if Ai didn’t look like his face was one second from being on fire. 

“Sure, Ai-chan,” he said smoothly, “what do you want to know?” 

“I just... um... I’ve just never kissed anyone before and I don’t want to be bad at it. Like, what if I drool or if I just sit there and don’t move, or...” 

Nagisa held up a hand before Ai’s tangent continued any longer. “Say no more,” he ordered, “I’ll take you under my wing, Ai-chan.” Ai made a cute face where his nose wrinkled up at that. 

Here’s the thing: Nagisa knew Ai had it _bad_ for Rin. Like, he was seriously desperate for that guy’s dick, maroon pubes and all. But on the other hand, Ai was adorable and sweet and Nagisa couldn’t help but have a tiny bit of a crush on him. And when given an opportunity like this, well, there was no way he could pass that up. 

Nagisa scooted his chair closer to Ai’s, shrugging out of his uniform jacket so he was more comfortable. According to the schedule written neatly and posted above Rin’s desk, Rin wasn’t going to be back in their shared room for a few hours. Definitely enough room to work. “So, kissing isn’t all about lips on lips, you know,” Nagisa said, smoothing Ai’s hair out of his face and reveling at how the once-receding blush on Ai’s face was back in full. “You have to think about the rest of your body too, especially if you want to move on to... other things.” 

Ai squeaked and his fingers tightened on Nagisa’s knees. Nagisa hadn’t even realized his hands were there. Shows how well he followed his own advice, he supposed. “Um... what should I do with my hands?” he asked. 

“Depends,” Nagisa said, taking Ai’s hands in his. He must have used a lot of lotion, because his palms were soft even though he was in chlorinated water so often. “You can put them on his shoulders, waist, thighs... ass, if you want,” he finished with a grin. “This is nice too,” he said, nodding at their entwined fingers. 

“Okay,” Ai breathed, sliding his hands up to hold onto Nagisa’s shoulders. “Um, you _are_ teaching me by example, right? I didn’t want to presume but...”

“I can,” Nagisa chirped, taking Ai’s waist and pulling them closer together. Rolling chairs were great. A real gift. 

“So... um...” Ai tilted his head to the side, his big, turquoise eyes blinking. Nagisa leaned forward and nudged his nose against Ai’s. 

“You don’t have to start at the lips,” he said, kissing Ai swiftly on the nose, then on the cheek. “Actually, something like that might work best for you, Ai-chan. You’re cute.” 

Ai giggled and his fingers tightened on Nagisa’s shoulders. “I’ll try,” he said, pressing his lips against Nagisa’s cheek. 

Nagisa was starting to kind of feel like he was doing something bad, because of how innocent Ai was, but at the same time... well, this was pretty great. He reached up to stroke Ai’s cheek with his knuckles. “The next part is better if I show you, instead of telling you,” he explained, “do you mind?” 

Ai shook his head, his eyes going wide as Nagisa leaned in and pressed his lips against his. And now Nagisa was convinced Ai used lotion _and_ lip balm. Sure, Nagisa was one for some cherry-flavored lipgloss sometimes, but normally he was too lazy to do it on a regular basis. Ai’s lips felt like he carried Chapstick in his pocket and put it on like it was a nervous habit. Which, knowing him, was probably not far from the truth. 

Nagisa put a hand on the back of Ai’s neck to guide him, rubbing gently at the short hair at his nape as he urged him to tilt his head. “Breathe,” he ordered, breaking their first kiss and going in for a second, deeper one. He could feel Ai’s hands and his shoulders trembling, and he started running one of his hands along Ai’s side to calm him down as he expertly worked his lips against the other boy’s mouth. They were sitting so close their knees were slotted together, and Ai started gripping Nagisa’s shirt tightly enough to leave wrinkles. 

“You can move your hands,” Nagisa suggested as they parted again, smoothing his own down Ai’s chest. He looked so cute right now, with his face and his lips so pink and his eyelids fluttering like that. “And your tongue, too,” he added, his own darting out to poke against Ai’s lower lip. 

Ai shifted his hands so they were behind Nagisa’s back, and Nagisa opened his mouth, letting Ai experimentally lick along the line of his tongue. He was so shy about everything, Nagisa felt like he was going to break him, but Ai started finding his confidence the longer they separated and came back together again. 

Eventually, he was pushing Nagisa back in his chair, pressing more insistently against his lips and letting his hands wander more firmly. He was careful to avoid too much contact, but Nagisa wasn’t. He pulled Ai against him with two hands on the small of his back, so that both of them were sitting in one chair with Ai on his lap. The way he squirmed was adorable, and Nagisa threw his arms around him tighter to make him do it again. 

When Ai broke away they were just hugging, Ai with his face in Nagisa’s neck and Nagisa with his arms around Ai’s back. “So how do you feel?” Nagisa asked, soothingly rubbing at his shoulders. 

“That... that was nice,” Ai admitted, quickly bouncing back to his own chair when he realized where he was. “Um... thank you? Is that weird for me to say?” 

Nagisa thought it was probably weirder that he wanted to say it back.


End file.
